


Turns

by StAnni



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Eliot is watching because sometimes he likes to do that.  He is biting the finger that is between his lips, that his chin is resting on, as he grips the arm of the chair with his other hand.





	Turns

Eliot is watching because sometimes he likes to do that. He is biting the finger that is between his lips, that his chin is resting on, as he grips the arm of the chair with his other hand. He doesn’t want to touch himself yet, he wants to see how long he can wait. Because while he is watching Quentin and Arielle, Quentin is watching him, just like Quentin also sometimes likes to do, and Eliot knows that what Quentin really likes is to watch Eliot watch as he gets hard, and waits.

Quentin makes quick work of pushing Arielle up and back against the bed, spreading her legs over his shoulders and working his tongue into her as she arches her back, her breasts naked and pale in the morning light, stifling a moan and watching Eliot through long lashes.  
Eliot has tasted her too, has made her come in this bed as she sucked his cock, as Quentin watched them. Eliot knows how she rises under the touch, how her fingers feel – the scrape of her nails through his hair. 

But Quentin is eager though, frenetic this morning and strumming with hunger – he gets like that sometimes – pressing up against Eliot the moment he wakes up, his legs falling open, whispering with a voice still sleep-thick that he wants, needs Eliot’s cock. Arielle is the one who watches then – her hand soft on Eliot’s arm, or running down Quentin’s chest, as Eliot pushes Quentin’s legs up over his shoulder – pressing in, sometimes if Arielle is in the mood to play along, after she has slicked up Eliot’s cock with a hand full of oil – prepped Quentin’s ass with two fingers, to Quentin’s wanton moan. Arielle enjoys the noises that they make, touches herself as Quentin gasps at Eliot’s first few thrusts – riding her own hand as Eliot tells Quentin how tight he is, how good he feels. 

Today Quentin moves over Arielle and catches her mouth in a wet kiss and Eliot’s cock twitches visibly – even before Quentin rolls her over, pulls her on her knees – facing Eliot, and presses forward, a thorough thrust.  
She lets out a breathless gasp, and her arms buckle, head falling forward in a dark-gold waterfall. Eliot watches Quentin’s firm grip on her hips, fingers white with effort.

“Do you want me like this, El?” Quentin teases with the adorably confident bravado he usually only displays during these more kinkier sessions. Eliot smiles and purposefully moves, his cock, heavy, a considerable bulge in the sliver of light coming in from the drawn curtains. Arielle lifts her head with a smile as Quentin thrusts again, deep but slow, still gentle. “I want you too, Eliot.” She says and she is sunlight in their lives, always, always thinking of them both. 

Teddy, who is now almost a year old, came from all three of them – as Arielle, all sweat slick and soft skin, straddled Eliot after Quentin emptied himself in her, and rode him until he couldn’t stop and roughly pressed her down – pushing himself in deep, licking into her silky mouth and knowing Quentin was inside of her spilled himself there too.  
That may have been their most debauched moment.

But today is for Quentin, it being his turn, and Eliot smiles – biting his finger to keep from touching himself as Quentin starts a hypnotising rhythm, the sound of the press and pull dirty and irresistible. “Maybe I want you to take me into the back room, just me and you.” Quentin says, a strand of hair falling over his eyes as he breathes the words. Oh, they have done that, they have thoroughly used that back room. Quentin has a particular taste for being bent over a table, pulled across a lap. And then he switches gears, deliciously hot “Or maybe I want you on all fours, right here, after I fuck my wife I fuck my husband.”

Raunchy, talkative Quentin is by far Eliot’s favorite Quentin and Eliot raises his eyebrows, showing his interest in the proposal. “Maybe you want me to get on my knees, Q – maybe you want to come in my mouth?” Eliot plays along and Quentin, happily taking the bait, grabs Arielle’s shoulder as he stutters, holds back. “Maybe I’ll just watch the two of you.” Quentin says and Arielle turns her head, kissing the hand on her shoulder. “Maybe you can take me like you take Quentin?” She says, exhaling with a hard thrust from Quentin. It is the one thing Eliot has done with Arielle yet, and while it is an intense turn-on watching Quentin react to the suggestion, all three of them know that that is the one thing, the simple thing, that Eliot will only do with Quentin.

Quentin is getting very worked up and Eliot is not far behind. Arielle comes with a shuddering moan and it is all too much. Eliot gets up, pulls the front of his pants loose and his voice is quiet but dark, authoritative. “Quentin come here, on your knees.”

Arielle sighs with pleasure as she rolls over, hand between her legs, still coming down and Quentin, beautifully, obeys, moving round the bed quickly and kneeling, naked, in front of Eliot. 

“Open your mouth Q,” Eliot says, softer this time, and Quentin does, his lips red, slick and swollen from Arielle. Eliot puts his cock, just the head, heavy on Quentin’s tongue. He loves the look of it, remembers the first time he had Quentin on his knees, the first time that Quentin closed his eyes quietly to the sensation and took Eliot deep, all the way. 

“You want this.” Eliot says because, really, what Quentin wants is what Eliot wants and Quentin nods, eyes perfect and still, as Eliot presses past his warm, soft lips – and he sucks, tight and perfect, as Eliot starts to move, fucking his mouth rough and deep.  
On the bed Arielle watches, eyes glazed, hand moving between her legs.

When he comes, head back, Quentin’s soft hair between his fingers, his knees feel weak and Quentin, standing up with a smile, still hard and pressing his naked cock against Eliot’s spent, wet cock, holds him by the arms.  
Eliot shakes his head with a chuckle at Quentin’s erect cock, blissed out and head wiped “Made it through, huh? You’re a fucking animal.” And to that Quentin grins and runs a finger down the back of Eliot’s naked ass before grabbing at a cheek, pulling Eliot to him. “On the bed, on your back.”

And finally Arielle watches, because she likes to do that sometimes – leaning in every now and again for a kiss and her lips are sweet and when Quentin moans, thrusting forward, gripping Eliot’s knees at his shoulders, she winks and speeding up her hand, comes with a lovely shudder against Eliot’s shoulder.


End file.
